tayothelittlebusfandomcom-20200214-history
Tayo the Little Bus: The Movie
Tayo the Little Bus: The Movie (styled in Korean as "타요의 영화") is an animated 23rd March 2017 film produced by Walt Disney Animation Studios Pixar Animation Studios and Nelvana. The film's working title is "A Little Bus On A Mighty Adventure". Also, other movies related to this one is "Peppa Pig: The Movie" and "Toot the Tiny Tugboat: The Movie". The film will be distributed by Pearl & Dean. Plot The film starts with the main protagonists (UK voices: Osian Gatehouse, Keith Wickham, Emma Tate & Steven Kynman and US voices: Robyn Slade, Nolan Balzer, Kami Desilets & Jules de Jongh) working hard in the big city of Seoul. Just then, Citu (Andrew Brenner) towsfkp8jooyj jghjyffjfjghjtrgifnkm.fgp.mM,nhM a broken down Tayo and takes him to the repair garage to see Hana (UK: Emma Tate and US: Jolie L'Esperance). She then fixes Tayo up and soon Lani comes to see her grandfather Bubba (Rob Rackstraw). Then, she meets a kind with a violet bus named Pipes who becomes close friends with Lani they develop a crush on each other (UK: David Holt and US: Albert Brooks) and Bubba gets confused. Then, a super-speedy race car named Rod (UK: Nigel Pilkington and US: Jeff Gordon) made the buses think it's Pat (Keith Wickham) breaking the safety rules. Rogi gears himself up as a detective and Cast UK Osian Gatehouse as Tayo, a cheeky blue bus Keith Wickham as Rogi, a green bus who likes playing detectives Emma Tate as Lani, a yellow bus who dislikes vehicles fighting Steven Kynman as Gani, a red bus with a kind and mature personality Andrew Brenner as Citu, the leader and father of the little buses Su Pollard as Nuri, a cheerful taxi cab Nigel Pilkington as Rod, a turbo-charged race car John Hasler as Frank, a fire truck Maria Darling as Alice, an ambulance Keith Wickham as Pat, a police car Rob Rackstraw as Bubba, the mentor and father of Citu David Holt as Pipes, a violet bus who is a good friend and love interest of Lani Nigel Pilkington as Jani, the lieutenant of the buses Terry Mynott as SuperScooper, a backhoe and Poco's hero Rebecca O'Mara as Toni, a gray delivery truck Paul Panting as Cooku, Nana's childhood friend Joanne Froggatt as Nana, a bus Steven Kynman as Ractor, a red tractor Colin McFarlane as Champ, an old pickup truck Menna Spittle US Robyn Slade as Tayo, a cheeky blue bus Nolan Balzer as Rogi, a green bus who likes playing detectives Kami Desilets as Lani, a yellow bus who dislikes vehicles fighting Jules de Jongh as Gani, a red bus with a kind and mature personality Andrew Brenner as Citu, the father and leader of the little buses Tabitha St. Germain as Nuri, a cheerful taxi cab Jolie L'Esperance as Hana, a mechanic Jeff Gordon as Rod, a turbo-charged race car John Hasler as Frank, a fire truck Maria Darling as Alice, an ambulance Keith Wickham as Pat, a police car Rob Rackstraw as Bubba, the mentor of Citu Albert Brooks as Pipes, a violet bus who is a good friend of Lani John Eric Bentley as Jani, the lieutenant of the buses Terry Mynott as SuperScooper, a backhoe and Poco's hero Lorelei King as Toni, a gray delivery truck Rob Rackstraw as Ractor, a red tractor Colin McFarlane as Champ, an old pickup truck Joanne Froggatt as Nana, a bus Kate Higgins as Cooku, Nana's childhood friend Cristela Alonzo Colin Murdock Soundtrack #Tayo the Little Bus (performed by Andrew Brenner) #Jump On It (performed by The Sugarhill Gang Apache) #Speed (performed by Billy Idol) #I Love This Drive (performed by Tom Hambridge) #Hide and Seek #The Wheels on the Bus #What Bus Are Made Of? #Tayo's Song #Vroom Vroom Vroom (performed by Teresa Gallagher) Other films There will be a sequel being released in 19 April 2017, and the plotting type will be similar to Cars. Also, a prequel will be released in November 6 2017. Trivia *Citu is voiced by Andrew Brenner in this movie, instead of having Keith Wickham (UK) or Tim Bandfield (US). *The film was originally going to be released in late 2015, but instead it was pushed to 23 March 2017. *Gani is female in Germany. *Toni is female in this film and will continue to be female in the new series (excluding Korea). *Rogi is female in Russia, France, Norway and Japan. *Toni is male in Korea. *Cooku is female in Russia and France. *Paul Panting was originally going to be playing the voice of Cooku in the US dub, but dropped out. However, Paul got the role of Cooku for the UK dub while Kate Higgins voiced him in the US dub. *The teaser trailer's music featured Eye of the Tiger, On the Road Again and I've Been Everywhere. Names in other languages Category:Movies Category:Fanon Category:Upcoming Tayo movies Category:2017 Category:2018